Gender Rolls
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Sasuke has been having to deal with Fuma attacking the camps for months. Now he believes that Fuma may have a partner in crime.


**This is a request for Galaticx Knight. SHe asked me to do a fem/Fuma SasuFuma. It may not seem like it is at first, but keep reading I promise you will get there.**

**Enjoy**

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he chased after Fuma for what seemed like the hundredth time. He stopped counting weeks ago. All he knew was that the other ninja had been out to assassinate him commander, The Tiger of Kai, for months now. Each time he got closer than before leaving Sasuke to believe that he was being toyed with.

Fuma Kotaro is a legendary ninja of the Hojo clan. If he wanted someone dead all he had to do was think it. Okay, that maybe a bit of an exaggeration but it was also pretty close to the truth. Sasuke had seen first-hand when Fuma would sweep down for the kill not giving his victim a moment to register that they had died.

So that he was how he ended up chasing him and actually gaining ground... he knew he was being played with. That thought made him stop allowing Fuma to escape. The odds of him being lured into a trap were too high. He turned around and headed back to base taking a different route than which he had come just to be safe.

"How'd it go," Yukimura asked upon his arrival.

"He's still out there," Sasuke admitted, "I was close to getting him but..."

Yukimura nodded, he too had deal with Fuma on occasion and he also knew he was no easy opponent.

"Do you think he'll come back again," the young tiger asked fearful for his lord.

"Most likely, he wants Shingen's head. Once a ninja sets a goal like that he either accomplishes it or dies trying."

"Why do you think he wants to kill Shingen anyway? I heard that he no longer belongs to a clan so we shouldn't be seen as a threat."

"This is true but, the Takada is the reason he has no clan. When we attacked the Hojo, the force of the attacks in the fight shattered most of the town. He's the only known survivor. That being said, it's also rumored that he has been going under the employment of different lords. Though he has no loyalty to any of them, he will do anything as long as he's getting paid."

"You can't blame him," Yukimura sighed, "What anguish he must feel knowing that he let his village down the first time he was not able to defeat Takada. This may be his way of trying to rectify what he did. And on top of that he is now an orphan. In that situation I would probably do the same as him."

"Still, I've offered to let him stay multiple times as long as he promises to stop killing people in the camp but he refuses. I know he has a grudge, but in times like these it can sometimes be better to settle," Sasuke sighed, "I'll go tell commander what's going on and assign more guards on him for the night."

Yukimura waved him off, going to finish his own daily tasks.

~.~.~.~.~

It was a little past midnight and the coast was still clear. Once in a while Sasuke would make a round from his post to make sure that the people assigned on guard duty didn't fall asleep like they've done before. He was on his last round when he saw Fuma sitting where his usual post was. Sasuke halted hoping he hadn't made to much noise to alert his presence while he signaled for the others to slowly move into formation.

Fuma didn't even twitch as they moved in. Sasuke had everyone stop. It was a trap he could tell. But he figured it out too late. Fuma turned and smirked at him before disappearing in a puff of feathers, never making a noise.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" They all dispersed right as a bomb went off. The last thing Sasuke remembered seeing was the quickly approaching ground as he was flung from the branch he was on from the force of the blast.

"Oi, Sasuke, Sasuke!" He nearly jumped out of his skin as he awoke to find a worried Yukimura shaking him.

"What happened," he grumbled sitting up, or tried to everything hurt.

"You've been Fuma-ed. He set off a sleeping gas bomb that got you and most of your squad.'

"What about Shingen is he..."

"Fuma never made it into the camp. I think he's just messing with you. He's treating this like it's some kind of game," he mused, "the medics are on their way so don't move. You broke a lot of bones."

~.~.~.~.~

There weren't any attacks for a whole week after the incident, which led them to believe more firmly that Fuma was souly focused on Sasuke.

It sucked.

It meant the moment Sasuke was better Fuma would be back to torture him.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. At least for now he was safe.

Then he heard it. It was almost too quiet to pick up on, but it was the unmistakable sound of someone landing in the room after dropping from the ceiling. He stayed still evening out his breathing to give the appearance of sleep. He knew that it was Fuma, none of his men came to check on him at this time of night.

The looming presence persisted and there was no doubt that Fuma was kneeling next to him.

"I'm sorry," a rather feminine voice say, "I really thought that you would had been able to move out of the way quickly enough." That was defiantly a woman's voice, "No matter, this should fix you up."

He twitched when he felt a needle pierce the skin on his neck. He decided to make a move now. This obviously wasn't Fume. He grabbed the person's wrist before they could get away.

"Fuma..." he said confused when he saw that it defiantly was the other male ninja. He swore there was a woman in the room. Unless the voice was from another person. Fuma had a partner?

His hand was smacked away as Fuma disappeared.

~.~.~.~.~

"Fuma has a female partner?" Shingen mused.

"That is what I believe," Sasuke said as he kneeled before the great tiger. Whatever Fuma injected him with healed him over night.

"I doubt there is any way to stop him."

"It's as you say. I regret to tell you I don't know how to handle the situation."

"We'll just all have to be on our guard."

~.~.~.~.~

He found himself actually missing Fuma. Sure it was annoying as hell to have to chase him all the time, but they had their moments once in a while. Like when Fuma would sit in a tree branch close to his, not saying anything. It was one of the few times that he acted like the old him.

Yes Sasuke and Fuma knew each other before all this. They weren't quiet enemy ninjas back then because the Hojo had yet to raise an army. Sasuke would find him coming home from different scouting missions. Once in a while Sasuke would tote Fuma around with him on their days off. What worried Sasuke was the attraction that was obvious between them. He couldn't deny that he wanted Fuma, yet at the same time that very thought scared him.

~.~.~.~.~

Sasuke was tired of this. He was picking darts out of his arm that Fuma and his partner who had yet to be named, had thrown at him. He was at his wits end with this. He took off after him at full speed. He was going to get him this time.

He actually had Fuma on the run. And unlike last time he was going full out, the same way he could tell Fuma struggling to maintain top speed to keep Sasuke at a distance.

He ignored the twigs and branches that cut at his face. He was almost out of breath, but he knew Fuma was as well.

The enemy ninja turned around deciding it better to fight it out then to lead Sasuke back to his base. Sasuke knew it was coming and responded in time. The clashed for hours neither landing a hit on the other. They stood a good distance apart now, blades drawn.

Sasuke lunged in a last ditch effort to catch him. Fuma was too sluggish to move out of the way. The Takada ninja pinned him to the ground placing a razor to his neck.

"You're going to tell me who you're working for, why you keep attacking me, and who your partner is," Sasuke demanded.

Fuma just growled until the razor was pressed close enough to his throat to draw blood.

Sasuke's hand was smacked away as Fuma leaned up. At first Sasuke thought he was going to attack but instead he felt lips against his own.

Fuma pulled away smirking at him.

"You can't weasel your way out of this one."

Fuma frowned as if he was trying to say he meant it.

"Speak damn it!"

"We both know what this is about."

Sasuke froze, that voice, was the same voice from last night.

Fuma Kotaro, the great legendary ninja of the Hojo clan, was a woman.

He stumbled off of her, "Y-you..."

Fuma removed her helmet smirking at Sasuke with emerald eyes, "What? Surprised that someone so strong, was a woman?"

"N-no I just..." he sighed smiling, "This whole time I thought I was gay when..."

Fuma gave him an odd look, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought I'd made my intentions clear when we first met."

"Ahhh, that," Fuma nodded remembering when Sasuke had confessed to her, "What if I was a boy? You never made any kind of move when you thought I was male, you just said you had feeling and left."

Sasuke shrugged stepping closer, "I think I wouldn't have cared after a while. You have to understand you were the first boy I ever had feelings for. I didn't know what to do."

"I can see that."

"You never answered my question. Why were you attacking the Takada camp?"

Fuma made a gesture with her hand, "I'm not hired by anyone if that's what you mean. I got bored so I figured I keep you in shape. Again I'm sorry about the whole sleeping gas thing. I really thought you would be able to dodge."

"So you only came to see me?" Sasuke grinned.

Fuma sighed realizing Sasuke was going to go around the bush a couple of times before he took the hint, "I'm not on a mission right now. We can change into civilian clothes and hang out in town."

"Isn't it the male's job to ask the lady out?"

"Well the male obviously wasn't going to grow a pair of ball so the lady had to ask for him."

Sasuke laugh instead of getting offended, "Give me a minute. I'll be right back." he took off back to camp to let Yukimura know he wasn't going to be there for some time. He was almost so over joyed that his footing slipped more than once, causing him to have to save himself from falling. He smiled to again.

He had a date with Fuma Kotaro.

Fin


End file.
